My Happy Life
by shadowkiss1326
Summary: This story is about rose and dimitri and lissa at court and a lot of the other charectores!This has nothing to do with the books its just random and things i want to happen! first fanfic please read!
1. My Big Suprise!

It was a day away from my 18 birthday! and a week away from graduation! That was a hell of a lot to take in i mean come on

seriously tomorrow ill officially be an adult hopefully ill get some damn respect, and then graduations in a week finally me and Liss

will be at court which is a dream come true, me, Dimitri, Liss, and christian! I snapped out of my daze as the bell wrong to tell use its

time to go to lunch. I gathered all my stuff and went out the door, Lissa was standing there with a huge grin on her face. Which

surprised me because usely i could tell if Liss was near through are bound bout i guest i was distracted with all the excitement going throw me.

i tried to read what was making her so happy and she was dong a hell of a job hiding it.

"Rose u might as well stop and just ask me because i'm not going to let you read my mind." Lissa said with big stupid grin on her face

"OK Liss what is it?" I asked

"I got us the whole day off tomorrow so we can celebrate your birthday!" she squealed

"No fucking way how the hell did u manage that Liss?" I asked

"Come on rose no one can say no to me!" she said with a smile

I glared at her

"OK i used just a little compulsion!"

we both busted out laughing

"that's not all, tomorrow night we're going to dinner then clubbing" Liss said

"no fucking way!" i said smiling and hugging her

she pulled back "rose ill see u tomorrow i have to go and see christian."

"k."

we both parted ways and i went to go eat lunch i was starving. After lunch i was walking to my dorms and i saw Dimitri! me and

Dimitri were doing great we decided that we would date since i was going to be graduating in a week and ever since than its

been great. he walked up to me and gave me a big huge.

"Happy birth day Roza." he said

"comrade my birth days not till tomorrow."

" i know I'm just happy for you. and tomorrow me and Alberta are going with you and Lissa as her guards."

ooh now I'm evan happier know,see Alberta knows about me and Dimitri so i can be all cuddly and wild with him at the club!

"That's great I'm so excited!"

He looked around to see if any body could see us and he gave me a kiss.

"I'll visit you tomorrow before y'all go clubbing." he said

"k bye."

i finally got in my room the sun was starting to come up.

"well time to go to sleep." i said to myself

i quickly got a shower and changed and got into my pj's and lade down. I tossed and turned all knight.

* * *

I'm so sorry this is my first fanfic and the story is My Happy Life and the first chapter is called My Big Suprise. So sorry about that i hope u like it! please please review i whould love to hear ur thoughts and opinions. and please tell me what you want to happen!


	2. The Best Birth Day Ever!

I most have finally fell asleep because i woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"What the hell?" i mumbled to myself

it was 9 am in human time bout PM in vampire time which means i would normally be about to go

to sleep at this time. bout since we were going to human places we had to go at human time.

Wow, what a great way to screw up your schedule i thought to myself.

The person at the door kept on knocking

"Holy shit, will you stop I'm coming!" I yelled getting out of my bed

I opened the door and there was Lissa.

Fuck what is with with me, yesterday i didn't seance her out side of class and know i can't evan seance outside my door. She came in and gave me a huge hug and said happy birthday.

"Get dressed rose i have the whole day planned out!"

I got a quick shower then put on some jeans and a T-shirt with my ankle boots.

Lissa was wearing a white short summer dress.

We both headed to the limo to find Dimitri and Alberta waiting for us.

We all got in the limo and headed off.

"So Liss what's the game plane for today?"

"I was thinking first we could go and eat breakfast at your favorite place then go see Eclipse at

10:30 then got to the spa then finally go to the mall. by the time we're out the mall i figured it'll be

around 4:30 and we can head back to the academy go are seprate ways for an hour than meet

up at the limo again and head to the club!"

"Jesus Christ Lissa this is going to be a hell of a birthday!"

"So where are we going to eat at?" i asked just to see if she remembers

"Waffle house!" she said with a smirk

"Aaaawwww, you know me so well!"

Every body started laughing

"Roza is that really your favorite place to eat breakfast?"

"You know comrade you should really get to know me better!"

We finally got to waffle house thank the lord because I was seriously about to tell the driver to just

pull over at McDonalds. We got in to waffle house and satedown.

the waitress came over to take are order.

"Hi my name is Sarah ill be your waitress toady are yall ready to order?"

I blurted out yes before anybody else could say no

"Ok what can i get you?"

"I'll have some grits and eggs with a milk." Lissa said

"I'll get some eggs and bacon." said Dimities

"And I'll have some grits with a water."

"Ok what about you mam"

"I'll get the allstar breakfast please with a chocolate milk." I said

"Ok ill be back with yalls food in a few minutes."

all eyes fell on me

"What?"

"You do relies what comes in the allstar breakfast right?" asked Alberta

"Yeah eggs,bacon,sausage,grits,toast,waffles,and something to drink."

I seriously didn't get why they were all looking at me like that.

"Were do you put it all at rose?" asked Dimitri

"What I'm hungry gosh."

a few minuts later are food came.

After we were done eating we went to the movies. Ok im not a big Twilight fan bout Eclipse was

surprisingly really good!

After that we went to the spa wich was really fun. First we got back massages than we got

manicures. The funniest thing was that me, Lissa, Alberta, and Dimitri all got pedicure.

I got black Lissa got a light elegant pink Alberta got red and Dimitri got blue! He was going to

get a clear coat bout we forced him to get blue.

Then we went to the mall but before shopping we went to the food court to eat.

With out stretching the truth i say me and liss hit up literally 25 stores.

It was know 4:30 so we went back to the limo and headed back to the academy.

When we got there me and Dimitri went back to my room. We laid down on my bed and he got on

top of me and started kissing me and quietly whispering "I love you roza" in my ear.

First he was kissing me on my lips but then moved to my neck and then before i knew it all of

are clothes were off.

30 minutes later i had to bye to Dimitri so we could both get ready for the club.

i got a quick shower and slipped on a black strapless short short dress that i got from the mall

earlier today and then put on some pumps. I went to the bathroom to do my hair then my makeup

Then i was out the door.

I met up with lissa and everybody at the limo. Lissa was wearing a short purple strapless dress

with a belt that she got at the mall earlier to.

"You look amazing Rose!"

"Thanks Liss so do you!"

We all got in the limo and went to the club. It was amazing as soon as we got in we started

dancing to oh my gosh by Usher it was currently my favorite song. we went to go get some drinks

then started dancing again. Some guys that didn't know how to dance started dancing with us

it was so funny. After the song ended a girl got up on stage

"Ok i need some hot young ladies to get up hear and dance!"

I would have been the first one up there trust me but i decided against it because i was on my

sixth drink and so was Lissa and i didn't want to bust my ass in front of all these people.

But Lissa pulled me up there with her evan though i begged her not to.

"Ok we have some volunteers the stage is yalls!" said the lady

Once she got of the bar the song California girz by Katy Perry came on and we started dancing.

We probably looked so retarded but i was having a hell of a good time!

Lissa was so drunk that in the middle of the song she slipped and fell i tried to ketch her bout all

that did was pull us both down. It hert a little bit and Dimitri and Alberta rushed over to see if we

were ok. There worried faces turned into grins when they sall us with big smiles on are faces and us

laughing to deaf. Alberta evan to a picture of us with my camera that i gave her to hold while we

went up there. We got up and danced and drunk for a few more hours than we left.

Once we were in the limo me and lissa told the driver to turn up the music and we stuck are head

out of the top window and yelled at people on the side of the road while listening to Cooler than

me by Mike Ponser! It was truly the best fucking birth day ever!

* * *

Please read and review! first fanfiction and ill take any advice or opinions!


	3. The Morning After

I suddenly woke up in the middle of sleeping, Lisa was on the edge of the bed and I was by the wall. I really didn't

want to wake her up, but the urge came again and this time I new it was coming. I thrusted my body over her and in

two long leaps to the bathroom I was in front of the toilet pucking my guts up. "Are you ok?" I heard a voice come

behind me. Surprisingly it wasn't Lissa it was Dimitri. "Ive seen better days comrade." I gave him a little smile.

"Lissa's been up all night throwing up to, she just got back to sleep." Right on cue Lissa piped up "I'm awake." She

said real groggily she was stumbling out of bed making her way over to the bathroom by Dimitri and I. I had no clue

were she was going. I don't even think she knew were she was going at the time but halfway here she took of

running to the bathtub. Before you knew it she was in the bathtub throwing up and I was by the toilet throwing up.

Wow what a beautiful morning I thought to myself. I felt bad for Lissa, unlike me this was her first time having a

hangover on the other hand I couldn't even begin to cont how many I've had so this was pretty much standard

routine for me.

We all finally fell back to sleep and was woken up by a loud banging on the door. Every nock sounded like a bomb

going off in my ears. Needless to say it hurt like hell. Lissa and I refused to get up both telling Dimitri to get it. He got

up and opened to find Alberta. She came in and of course had to make a comment about us sprawled out on the bed

clearly a wreck. "Well looks like the nights drinking finally caught up with yall." She said with a smirk. Trust me if I

didn't feel like dying I would have came up with a smart ass reply but Dimitri asked what she was doing here. " Head

mistress would like to see all three of you." That's all she said and turned around and walked away. Dimitri shut the

door behind her. "Do you haft to slam it comrade?" I said holding my head in between the two pillows. "Rose I didn't

slam it." He said softly. "o really?" i said, he laughed and came over and pulled the pillow off of my head. "Come on, you

herd Alberta, we need to go see the head mistress." "But I don't want to" I said pulling the pillow back over my

head. "Come on Rose he's right, we don't want to get in trouble." Lissa said sliding her small figure off the bed and

into the bathroom. "ok fine, Liss and Ill meet you outside your room once were done." I said, now slowly and cautiously

moving my body off the bed. "ok don't be to long." He said as he turned and left, very lightly closing the door behind

him.


End file.
